You and me
by Drumergal
Summary: Cute BBrae story,cotton candy monster . . . first fanfic R&R Complete
1. Chapter 1

You and me

Raven watched the sun set trying to get her feelings to settle down.

"You like him!!!!" shouted happy

"Ask him out!!!!" shouted brave  
"What if he says no?" Sad cried  
"SHUT UP!!!!!!!" Raven yelled in her head  
"Oh come on stop trying to fight it you like him." Brave said "Just think about what happened today."

Raven thought back.

flashback

It was a normal day in the city when the cotton candy monster thought today would be the day he could rob the bank. Boy was he wrong.  
"Teen Titans Go!!!" Shouted Robin

Starfire threw a couple starblots at the monster; the monster stepped back in pain but got back at starfire by smacking her clear out of the air. Robin grabbed her before she hit the ground though. Beast boy turned into a lion and leaped at the monster. The monster grabbed beast boy out of the air and threw him right at me. Beast boy smacked into me and we both went down. Beast boy, who was covered in cotton candy and got it all over me, landed right on top of me.

"Sorry raven." he said as he stood up

I stood up and started brushing the cotton candy off.

"You should leave it on he said" he said "It make you look sweet"

Then I watched him run back to the fight. Good thing my hood was up or he would have seen my bright red face.

End flashback

I shock my head to clear my thoughts. Then I walked down to my room. I had been in my room about five minutes when I heard a knock on the door. I put my hood up and walked to the door. When I opened it I saw starfire.

"Raven you need so girl talk!" She said cheerfully

"Now? Because I-  
"Yes now" she said but not cheerfully.


	2. Girl talk

Girl Talk 

"Well what do you want to talk about?" I asked as I closed the door behind her  
"Well" Starfire said "I need to talk to you about Beast boy."

As she said his name my heart flip over in my chest  
"What about him?" I said trying to sound like I didn't care at all

"That I think you like him" Starfire said looking at me "Am I right?"

"No" I said as fast as I could get it out  
Starfire raised an eyebrow  
"Well maybe, maybe not I have no clue" I said as I fell to the floor I hated talking about my feelings.

"Good because I think he likes you too!" Starfire said all happy "Now that Robin and I are together and you and Beast boy will soon be together we can go on one of your earthy "double dates"! It will be glorious!

"Wow" I said "That is a lot of information to take in a minute! Go back to the part where you think he likes me."

"Oh well when you walk in the room he always looks at you at least for a second." Starfire said  
"Really?" I said a little sad "All he does is look at me?"  
"But then he turns away and blushes." She said then looked at her watch "I have to go meet Robin for are date now but we can talk later, ok?"  
"Yea sounds great" I said standing up  
She smiled at me and walked out the door. I stood there for a few minutes before I thought I would go get some tea. I opened the door to find Beast boy standing there.  
"Oh, a, hi Rea." He said


	3. Chapter 3

The Truth 

"Hi!" I say a little surprised, I mean who open a door and the guy you like is standing there  
"Ahhh . . . how are you?" he said itching the back of his head  
"Fine" I say wondering why he's here "Why are you here?"

"I, ah, need to talk to you." He said nerves "Do you have any time right now?"  
Ok yea I had all the time in the world but did I want him to know that? No way!!!!!  
"Yea I have a little time, were do you want to talk?" I say hoping I don't sound nerves  
"How about on the roof?" He said happy

"Sure." I walk out of my room and let the door shut behind me and I walk down the hall to the roof, Beast boy behind me

On the roof 

Beast boy and I sat on the roof with are legs hanging over the side of the titans tower.

"So what did you want to talk about?" I ask, I really want to know though I would never tell him that

"Well for a few days now I kind of, sort of liked you more than a friend." Beast boy says not looking me in the eye  
I don't say anything.

"It's ok I know you just think I'm an annoying little thing that you can't stand and I will get over so don't worry."  
I kiss him. At first he is surprised but then we both melt into it. It was sweet and simple. The best thing ever.  
"I hope you never get over it." I say happy  
He smiles.

The end 

So what do you think? This is the end in less people want me to write more . . . I know it was kind of short but I have a test tomorrow . . . Wish me luck! Sorry I didn't update it for a long time I got lazy! Read and review!


End file.
